geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Circles
Infinite Circles is an easy but quite annoying Nine Circles remake made by Startor. It features a fire-like scheme. Due to its rather easy difficulty it is considered as a very easy demon and is very popular, beating the likes of several older levels like Figures and The Realistic. Description Infinite Circles is probably the easiest Nine Circles remake ever, alongside Ultra Paracosm by Rulas. The level is so easy because a very large amount of its wave is in half speed, meaning that instead of having the typically difficult triple speed wave, the player gets to relax for the most part in this level. Furthermore, this level, like Ultra Paracosm, doesn't feature any fake line. Despite this, this level presents some irritating passages, like 16-20%, 45%, 57%. The level has a bright crimson-like colour and uses text, unlike the majority of demon Nine Circles levels made in 1.9. Gameplay The level starts with a basic cube, with some triple spikes and fake spike trolling. The text "STARTOR", the creator's name, and "NINE CIRCLES" can be seen, making the rather obvious signal that this is going to be a Nine Circles level. The cube then transitions to a moderately annoying ship with many gravity portals, awkward timing and a rather large abundance of spikes. This ship then turns to an auto cube. The music starts to build up, and the text "INFINITE CIRCLES" can be seen. The music then drops and enters a triple speed wave. The wave seems slightly difficult at first, but then quickly loses its difficulty in the next 10%-20% of the level. After a few double speed, triple speed and half speed changes, the wave meets an irritating bug at 45%, which consists of a gravity+size portal, that can throw off the player if it goes near the upper slope. Then the wave settles down into a RIDICULOUSLY easy half speed wave which gives the player a very long break. However, later on, a very short but annoying double will meet the player. This part, in contrast, is quite difficult to pass without being very good what is normally referred to as "mashing" the wave. After this, the rest of the wave is quite easy, staying half speed all the way until the last cube. The music settles down and the cube returns, in a very easy and short segment with similar characteristics and decorations of the beginning. The level ends with a free mini wave when the player must just fly above a giant Zobros-styled signature of Startor and the written "sorry for bad decoration". User Coins This level has 3 user coins. All of them are fairly easy to obtain. * The first coin is in the cube near the start. You must miss a blue jump ring and there will be another behind it with the coin. * The second coin is in the ship part. The player must avoid taking the upper route in the ship segment and has to go down instead to get the second coin. * The last coin is hidden behind the "GG" at the end of the level. Trivia * This level is considered the easiest Nine Circles remake ever. However, after the simplification of Ultra Paracosm and the update of Infinite Circles, there has been a debate on what the easiest Nine Circles level is. * Infinite Circles has the single longest half speed wave stretch in a Nine Circles level, taking up nearly the entire second half of the wave segment. * It's the most liked nine circles level in 2.0, probably due to its easiness, alongside another very easy nine circles level Ultra Paracosm. Furthermore, both the levels doesn't have a feature. * This used to be the only Nine Circles level with a low-detail mode, but now has been removed. * Startor himself made a lv1 version of this level, rated as a normal 3 stars level. * GMDomy created a harder remake of this level, called Infinite Circles v2. * This level lacks of gears, unlike other Nine Circles Levels. * This level was likely rated because of Startor's spams to play the level on map pack levels. * Shinku is making a remake of this level called Infinite Circles X. Video Category:Levels with many bugs Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Easy circles